Late Night Games
by bioresident92
Summary: *Sequel to Late Night Dip* Was Edmund caught after his and Peter's trip to the beach? How will Edmund get back at his brother for leaving him outside naked? Read and find out, conatins an interesting game of chess. SLASH


Edmund managed to get back inside the castle without anyone seeing him. Now that he was back inside his bed chamber, the only thing on his mind was on how to get revenge on Peter for abandoning him outside in the nude.

Edmund look around his room, forgetting that he was nude, to see what he could possibly use as well as trying to obtain an idea. There was a small shimmer of light coming from the window. Once Edmund got close enough, he realized that it was his gold chess set and he knew just how to get back at the high king.

Peter woke up the next morning a little after eight, well at least it was a little after eight in England, according to his watch. Peter had slept well during the night, still thinking of his time in the lake with his brother. In his hand, he still clutched Edmund's boxers and he smiled. "Good times."

There was a knock on his chamber door and Peter hid his brother's underwear under his pillow. "Come in." The door opened and it was Edmund, fully dressed, much to Peter's disappointment. He preferred Ed in his pajamas since they usually consisted of just his underwear, much like Peter.

"How was the lake after I left?" asked Peter getting out of his bed. "Oh it was fine," responded Edmund, who gazed at his brother who was just in his boxers with a little something hanging out the fly. Peter finally noticed what his brother was looking at and threw on his robe. "Didn't get enough last night?"

"No. Look, I was wondering if maybe around midnight you were willing to come over and play some chess with me."

Peter looked puzzled. "You want to play chess, with me at midnight?" Edmund just stood there with a smile and said yes. "Why?'

"Just want to. Will you come?" Peter felt that Edmund was planning something but still said yes.

It was fifteen past midnight when Peter showed up at Edmund's chamber door. "It's about time Pete, what took you so long?"

"Had to wait for the girls to fall asleep before heading here. For some reason, they decided to stay up late tonight."

After hearing his brother's explanation, Edmund set up his golden chess set so the two could begin there game.

'So are we playing regular chess, or are we playing how we did back home?" asked Peter with a smile on his face. Peter knew Ed wanted to get even with him and if strip chess was the way his brother wanted to do it, it was fine by him.

"If you want to play like we used to, that fine with me," responded Edmund and so their game of strip chess began.

The boys used to play when they were still in England and it was their favorite thing to do when the rest of the family was asleep. When one of them lost a piece, they also lost a piece of clothing. Edmund was the first to claim a piece and lucky for him, Peter wasn't wearing any socks and managed to get his shirt.

The way the moon lit up his brother's body made Edmund want him even more. "You realize Pete that if you lose the next round, those bottoms of yours are off right?"

Peter ignored his younger brother and moved one of his pawns. Edmund saw that he could easily take to the piece but decided not to, he wanted Peter's eyes to gaze his body as he has been doing. Edmund moved his piece within range of Peter's pawn and Peter took it, along with Edmund's shirt.

Both boys were just in their pajama bottoms. Peter's erection could be seen through the fabric of both his boxers and pajama bottoms but he wasn't alone. Peter lost another piece and took off his bottoms slowly, teasing Edmund.

"Nice tent," said Edmund while pointing at his brothers blue boxer shorts. "Hey Ed, I got an idea of how to make this game more interesting. Wanna here it?"

"Listen."

"Person to lose the game has to do whatever to winner asks of." Edmund looked pleased. "Anything?"

"Anything."

Peter made another move but knew that Edmund would get careless in his next move, guarantying him the game. Edmund couldn't afford to lose this game; it was his way of getting back at Peter for what he did to him at the beach.

Both Peter and Edmund matched move after move, making sure that neither of them lost a piece until Peter took one of Edmund's pawns. Now both were down to just their boxers, making the next moves critical.

"You should just drop those boxers Edmund and get on your knees since I ain't planning on losing."

Edmund wasn't going to let his brother toy with his head. Edmund was the better chess player and saw an opening. Edmund took Peter's knight and won.

"Well I won, what are you waiting for?" Peter was stunned; he believed that toying with his brother would give him an upper hand. Edmund, tried of his brother still wearing his boxers, walked over to Peter and pushed him on the floor of his chamber.

Edmund got on top of Peter and ran his hands all over his brother's chest. "You feel awesome."

""So what do you want me to do?" asked Peter. Edmund thought for a second and said, "Don't scream."

Edmund dipped his fingers under the waistband of his brother's boxers and pulled them down. Peter couldn't contain himself, he just wanted to blurt out the pleasure that Edmund was causing him. "How was that Pete?"

"Great, please don't stop." Edmund thought about it and said no. After that, he kicked his bother out of his room in the buff. Edmund got his revenge.

"Oh," Peter said in anger, "I'm getting you back." And with that, Peter ran back to his room before someone saw him.


End file.
